


The Habits of Married Couples [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: pod-o-ween [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, No Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Len wakes up in Mick's body. Also, everyone else is freaking out.Response to tumblr prompt: rogue canary or coldwave- freaky friday/body swap au??? idk i need to brush up on my sci-fi tropes





	The Habits of Married Couples [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts), [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Habits of Married Couples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488072) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Recorded for a prompt for godoflaundrybaskets for pod-o-ween 2018
> 
> Also I had so much fun with these voices I can't even articulate it.

**Title:** The Habits of Married Couples

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

**Author:** [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mick Rory/Leonard Snart

 **Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 10:06 

**Summary:**

 Len wakes up in Mick's body. Also, everyone else is freaking out.

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488072)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20Habits%20of%20Married%20Couples.mp3)


End file.
